


Corny

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Food, Humor, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford and Schuldig in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



"What _is_ this?" Schuldig said, holding the offending article gingerly between finger and thumb.

"Corndog," Crawford said. "Food. You eat it."

Schuldig looked at him as if he had started speaking a new and unknown language. "And _those?_ "

"Look, it's National Corndog Day. We _are_ going to eat corndogs and tater-tots, and we are going to drink _American_ beer. While watching basketball. Understood?"

"For this we broke from Eszett? Fine, fine. Show me the exotic ways of your people." He took a bite of corndog. "Reminds me of the Rosenkreuz canteen."

Crawford smirked. He'd known Schuldig would like American food.


End file.
